


Renly's Little Rose

by Renlys_Little_Rose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_Little_Rose/pseuds/Renlys_Little_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from their first time to now - just little sweet fluff with a healthy side helping of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renly's Little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Renly/Loras and they are still just so not right in my head yet. I so didn't want my first to be smut either, but oh well. Hope you enjoy anyway :)

Loras bit his lip and slipped quickly away into a side room as he heard his Lord’s familiar tread coming down the hall. He had been avoiding him as much as was possible lately, and those distinctive heeled boots he liked to wear were a dead giveaway. Many thought Renly’s style to be entirely too much, but as Loras laid out Renly’s outfits every day he realized more and more that he found all the silk and velvet and lace sexy. He found himself touching the fabric, even daring to bring it to his nose and smell it once. It was not an unpleasant smell. The scented oils Renly liked, vanilla, sandlewood, and some kind of flower he could never quite pin down. It was a masculine scent, especially mixed with sweat after a long day of being worn, and sometimes he found himself sneaking the garments to his room. He would jerk off under the covers, smelling that smell that was just so _Renly_ , and it never took long for him to finish himself off. Renly had beautiful hair and smiling eyes and a sexy, lithe body, muscled but not too much so.

_Sexy. Fuck_. He should not have that thought, especially not regarding his liege Lord. He was going to be a knight one day, and he would be so gallant and brave and handsome that he would have songs written in his name.  
He had these feelings before, and had even acted upon them with a serving boy or two at Highgarden, but it had always been sortof awkward and sometimes even a little painful, and he felt strange and maybe a little bit guilty afterward. He didn’t understand what he was. He knew a man should want to be with a woman. He had tried it before, just a few weeks before he had left for Storm’s End, but he couldn’t even get hard for the girl, and he had been so embarrassed. He could have his pick of any of the loveliest ladies of the court even at such a young age, for he was incredibly beautiful, but it wasn’t any of those ladies’ favors he wanted.

What he felt for Renly was different. Stronger. He found that suddenly the only thing he could think of was Lord Renly, and how charming he was: how much he had laughed at the joke he had made, or how handsome he had looked in that green velvet doublet at supper the night before. Green brought out his dark hair and beautiful skin…

_NO!_ He wouldn’t think it. There was something wrong with him, he knew, but he prayed to the Old Gods and the New that it would not involve Lord Renly. It could destroy everything he ever wanted. After he had finished his squirely duties for the night, he would find the stable boy he had been messing around with lately and fuck him up against the wall until he forgot all about it. It had worked so far, and he really hoped that it would continue to. He wanted Renly so bad sometimes he went to sleep aching even after he had fucked that stableboy nice and hard.

***

The trouble happened when he was preparing Renly’s bath for that night, watching the steam rise from the water. He started imagining stripping Renly layer by layer, as he always did, but slower this time; enjoying it. Looking at him and touching him before he was covered by the water, and then slowly climbing into the tub with him. How wonderful would Renly’s wet, warm, clean skin feel sliding up against his own?

Loras inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, not noticing the figure standing in the doorway observing him. He reached down to rub himself through his breeches, desperately needing some friction to get his mind off how painfully hard he was, brought there by his own fantasies of Renly. He unlaced them and freed his cock, throwing his head back as he stroked it.

Renly watched for a while, until the desire to touch Loras became too much. “Working up a sweat, are we Ser Loras?” he asked coyly from the corner, suddenly. Loras had no doubt he could see the flush in his cheeks, the way his pupils had dialated from want, and had probably seen what he was doing anyway, even without all that. He was no Ser, not quite yet anyway, but he didn’t even notice Renly had said that.

“I was only… _daydreaming_ ,” Loras said, flustered. He _hated_ being caught off guard like this. He had rarely experienced the feeling before. In fact, he was _never_ off his guard. He wanted Renly so bad it made him crazy. He realized he was panting when Renly laughed in the charming manner that he had. “You mean that stable boy of yours, more like. I’ve watched you bend him over the haystack and fuck him.”

Loras looked like a cornered animal, but he was still breathing heavily, and when Renly looked down, his young cock was still fully swollen, pressing against his laces. “I don’t even have to touch you, do I?” he purred.

Loras narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know what you think, but I don’t want you _touching me_ , my Lord.”

Renly took a step forward. “Are you sure about that?”

Loras took a step back. “I was thinking of that beautiful kitchen wench with the bouncing milk-white tits.” He cleared his throat. “Your dinner will be ready soon my Lord, I’ll just go in the kitchen and find out how long until it’s prepared.” He took another step backward, toward the door.

Renly circumvented him, cutting off his escape. He shut the door and turned the key in the lock until it clicked. “You’re not going _anywhere_.” He took a bold stride toward his young squire and brushed up against the front of his breeches.

This time, Loras stayed in place. It was quite possible that he even moved in toward Renly a little bit. He knew what the consequences would be if they were caught or exposed. The shame his family would bear. They knew he had never quite taken a liking to the ladies of the court and accepted him for who he was (though it had never been discussed outright), but the realm would not take it so easily. He would be a joke, and he needed to be a valiant knight almost as much as he needed Renly. He wanted singers to sing songs about him. He couldn’t have sex with his liege Lord if he wanted to be a true knight.

Just as all those thoughts were going through his head, Renly’s lips brushed his. His brain buzzed with the sensation and just like that, all thought left his head. He tried his best not to respond in the least, but his body betrayed him and squirmed with need.

“Come on, give in. I’ve seen the way you stare at me in the bath when you think I’m not looking. Like you’re jealous of the towel that gets to dry every drop of water off my skin. Like you want to lick it off with your _tongue_ instead. I'm not _blind_.” Renly proclaimed.

There was no denying for Loras anymore, he was so red in the face – and not just from embarrassment. He was aroused. He seemed so shy and flustered and had absolutely nothing to say.

“Kiss me,” Renly demanded.

Loras licked his lips, his will wavering a little bit. “What if someone sees? Hears? We can’t…”

“We can. And we will,” Renly said with confidence, though he hadn’t the least idea how to accomplish devouring Loras the way he was planning to without the _entire castle_ knowing about it.

“I want to..”

“I know you want to. And _I want to_. I want to make you moan my name.”

“Lord Renly.”

“Not _Lord_ Renly. Only _Renly_. Only for you.”

Loras subconsciously bit his lip as he reached out, a little tentative, touching Renly’s face. A thumb brushed Renly’s bottom lip. “What am I? Your body servant?”

Renly laid his hand on Loras’s, wanting to encourage him. “Loras, you know better than that.”

“Then what?”

“You are my best friend, my closest companion. The person who knows all my secrets. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night. I _need_ to be with you. _I need you, Loras_.”

“But this is wrong. Men should be with women,” Loras protested.

“Men should be with whom they love,” Renly replied, the moonlight shining off his long black hair.

“I’m not normal. I can’t bring you into this…” Loras protested, starting to panic.

But Renly put a strong hand on his shoulder. Not forceful, reassuring. Loving. He leaned in and nuzzled Loras’s neck with his lips. “Oh, Loras, I fell into it the first moment I heard you laugh. Be with me. _Please_?”

Loras was quiet for a moment, and Renly watched the emotions play across his face. Suddenly he said, “Okay.”

It almost took Renly a moment to register that he didn’t have to convince Loras any more. “Taking you as a squire was the most fortunate thing I ever did. You are a lovely little flower…” be said, his voice full of want.

“I don’t want to be your _flower_ , I want to be a _knight_.” Loras said stubbornly, his little bottom lip pouting out in that way it did.

“You can be that too. My _Knight of Flowers_ ,” Renly said, leaning in to silence Loras with a kiss. It worked perfectly. He soon discovered that the young Tyrell wasn’t as innocent as he might have thought. He knew how to tease and please and _exactly_ what he wanted. He was a little bit eager, but Renly wasn’t finding that to be a bad thing at all, because Loras was very quick and apt at learning how to drive him crazy. They were both young after all, and could match each others’ appetites and needs very easily.

***

That was the first night he deflowered his little rose, and they had made love so many times since that they each had one another memorized. The little gasp Loras would give if Renly’s fingers brushed over his lower stomach, or the whimpering noises Loras found he could produce from Renly if he teased his nipples with tongue, lips, and teeth. Being quiet was never their strong suit – though as it had been said by many, for this very reason, that if you lived in service of Lord Renly Baratheon you learned very quickly to be deaf, blind and dumb.

But Loras meant so much more to Renly than just some playtoy, like the others had been. Yes, Loras was still young, too eager, egotistical, and with many lessons yet to learn, but Renly considered him an equal. A partner. An advisor. A soulmate. He knew that they could never be married, but in his heart and mind, they already were. They had been in love, had been together so long now…He could not remember a night Loras had not slept in his bed anymore, and he couldn't have been more happy about that.

He was walking to Loras’ tent for their nightly “ _prayer_ session” – as if they were fooling anyone. There were definitely lots of _“Oh, Gods!!!_ ” coming from that tent, but the only religious experience that would occur was the love and connection between the two of them when they made love. As he passed by, he couldn’t help laughing when he overheard two servants talking, just a snippet of conversation. “Who, Renly’s little rose? He’s only getting a knighthood because he’s fucking the Lord.”

He didn’t know what came over him in that moment, he always made it a point to be kind to his smallfolk, but he didn’t like hearing Loras talked about that way.

“Yes, he’s _fucking the Lord_ , and the Lord, is _extremely pleased_ with how he is doing it,” he said proudly, stepping from the shadows.

The two men looked like they were about to piss themselves.

“But he is getting a knighthood because he is the bravest, strongest, most determined and talented man I’ve ever met. Talk badly about him again and you can face him next in the melee.”

They scurried off, with a series of “ _yes, milord’s_ ”, and Renly found that he was not angry, but rather, amused. His little rose. The whole camp was calling Loras that, he guessed. He liked that. Loras would _hate it_. Or at least pretend to - until they playfully wrestled for dominance, he won out eventually, pinned Loras underneath and fucked him with such love and passion, both of them moving together as one until they sweated and shook and cried out each other's names, trying to get their breath back.

Little rose was right, Renly thought with a grin, looking at him. Oh yes, Loras was beautiful, but he also definitely had his sharp thorns – stubborn little arrogant bastard that he was. But all that only made him love him all the more.


End file.
